Deep brain stimulation (DBS) in the thalamus for the treatment of tremor was approved by the FDA in 1997. Subsequently, it has been found that stimulation in various areas of the brain may be useful for treating a variety of conditions, including providing relief from symptoms of Parkinson's disease and other diseases.
In July 2001, the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke and the National Institute of Mental Health reported that over two thousand patients have been implanted with DBS systems, and that the number was growing rapidly. Using current guidelines, estimations are that as many as 15,000 individuals per year may be candidates for this procedure. This number could increase as the population ages and/or if the indications are expanded.